Mario
Mario Mario, also known as Super Mario, or Mario Wilfred (or simply Mario) is the main protagonist of the disney's sml jeffy series. He is a fan version of the Mario character of the same name. Ever since his debut appearance in jeffy the short film,he has been voiced by Geoffrey Jones of disney, He is the adoptive father of Jeffy Appearance Mario's appearance is the same from the games. He has a short build with a good physique and a round nose. He wears a red cap with an "M" on it. Mario is 5 feet 1 inches (155 centimeters), and weighs nearly 200 pounds (90.7 kilograms)11 Mario has blue eyes, a red shirt, light blue overalls with two yellow buttons, white gloves, and brown shoes along with brown hair and a black mustache and eyebrows. Biography Mario was born in Pensacola, Florida/Pensacola Beach, Florida,and started a plumbing business with his brother Luigi until a few years later. he bought a house and invited his friends to live with him. During his teen years, Mario went to high school with some noteworthy characters, such as Bowser, and possibly Luigi. Shortly after high-school. Mario married eventually married Peach. Unfortunately, their marriage was always on shaky ground due to Peach being demanding and bratty. Their marriage finally ended as when she learned he was bald, she immediately filed for divorce. Mario spent the next two years depressed over her leaving him. He tried using a wig to win her back but once she revealed she was (presumably) pregnant with her new boyfriend Thinking Bowser as the prime suspect, Mario confronted him only to learn Bowser had not done such a thing as it was a 'new episode day of dr.goodman Now Mario has retired from adventuring and spends his days dealing with Jeffy, being with Rosalina (though she has not appeared in quite some time) and fending off the selfish, greedy, and overreacting egotist of the super big landlord, dr.goodman Personality in disney's sml jeffy, Mario is a down-to-earth sane but slightly perverted man - he is one of the few who are solely for laughs. Mario is a responsible man, owning a house while supporting his other son, tony the tiger As described on the disney's sml jeffy 2009 website, he is only solely for laughs and he loves cats too He is rather clever, being able to trick Bowser into letting him and his family move in with him. He also outsmarted him by finding out he put poison into his food. Out of all the characters, he is the smartest and least retarded character, He's the generic guy stuck in a house of morons and weirdos,However, despite mostly being pretty intelligent, he is often not very smart. He stands as the voice of reason in the house and often acts as a foil to people Mario has some kind of PTSD over turtles revealed in Mario's Turtle Problem! and Jeffy Goes To The Zoo!. Despite his flaws, is shown to have a kind heart, as he agreed to adopt Jeffy because he felt sorry for him and he lets Jeffy play his cat piano to his heart's content after that. Criminal Record * Genocide (possibly): In Mario's Turtle Problem!, it is revealed that during his old game days, Mario had to kill every Koopa Troopas which resulted in him getting PTSD. * Burglary: He stole a Christmas Tree in Mario's Christmas Tree Problem!. * Illegal hunting/poaching: In Jeffy's Haircut! he caused the near extinction of the cock-a-doodle tweet tweet, tweet a critically endangered bird species leaving 2 left in the world. * Kidnapping: In Jeffy Breaks His Helmet! He Kidnaped Patrick At His Front Yard Of His House. * Armed robbery: He, along with Bowser robbed a gas station in Black Yoshi's Money Problem!. * Murder: He killed Pee-wee in Mario's Turtle Problem!. * Child abandonment: He tried to abandon Jeffy at the park in Where's Jeffy? Forms and Variations Fire Mario Fire Mario is a transformation of Mario when using the Fire Flower. His appearance and powers stay consistent to the games. He used it in Mario's Turtle Problem! to burn Pee-wee to death. Wing Mario Wing Mario is a transformation of Mario when using the Wing Cap. He used it in jeffy's big movie football mario he uesd this in jeffy's big movie, he plays football with this variation Pantless Mario This form has appeared in jeffy's big movie, The form is of Mario but with his pants taken off, exposing his butt. ice mario This form has appeared in jeffy's big movie, it's when he gets in the ice in the movie Abilities/Super Powers * he can fly * he has heat * he can be in ice * he can play super football